


Day 4: name

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, M/M, au light was Kira but didn’t kill L or become god, he just gave it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: When they die, peaceful and together, they learn.





	Day 4: name

It’s whispered into the bedsheets late at night, the name that Light can never learn. It’s caressed into the sheets with shaking hands that don’t want to tell the truth, hands that want to strangle and lie. It’s flung like a knife in fight, slicing open Light’s cheek and making him hiss in pain. It’s wretched and horrid and lovely all at the same time. 

L does not tell him and Light does not ask. Even when they’re away from it all, under the pale blue glow of the skyline of Tokyo. When they’ve left the case to wrap up itself, when they’ve left themselves behind. Instead they whisper into blankets the things they cannot say. The words that get stuck in their throats, two names that cannot ever be said aloud again. 

When they die, peaceful and together, they learn. 

L Lawliet.

Yagami Light, Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot woot, finally caught up! 
> 
> Tumblrs- sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
